1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) unit and, more particularly, to an LED unit having a lens which can be accurately mounted on an LED thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs, available since the early 1960's and because of their high light-emitting efficiency, have been increasingly used in a variety of occasions, such as residential, traffic, commercial, and industrial occasions. Conventionally, light directly output from the LED does not have a desirable pattern; therefore, light-adjusting elements, such as lens, are used with the LED to modulate the light pattern thereof.
In order to produce a target light pattern, the lens should be accurately positioned with respect to the LED, since any error in assembling the lens to the LED may result in deformation or even distortion of the output light pattern. However, subject to limitations of LED size, assembling technology and other reasons, there is still lack of effective means of accurately positioning the lens relative to the LED now.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED unit which can overcome the limitations described above.